brickipediafandomcom-20200229-history
Forum:Article comments
Hello all, Ajraddatz is here again. I'd like to enable article comments for another two week test. I realize that it makes the bottoms of pages look yucky, and can cause additional vandalism, however I would like to give it a go. Administrators will have an easier time removing the comment vandalism, and preventing it, with Special:AbuseFilter and Special:Nuke when they are enabled. I will also be setting up a way of very easily reporting bad comments, with a link in the recent changes. I want to enable these comments so that activity here picks up a bit more than it already is at. I want the best for Brickipedia, and I am of the belief that more activity will help us. Please post any comments, questions or concerns below and I will try and address them. Thanks, 23:42, August 20, 2010 (UTC) * If no weeks isn't an option, I'd like to suggest that we have after a one week period a vote to decide if to test the feature for the other remaining week (I think it only lasted one week last time, but was set up to go for a month?). Two weeks could get a little tiresome if everyone's hating them after one week (I'm not saying they will, but to have something going for two weeks may be a bad thing). Also, will the article comments appear 10x bigger than the article text like these new blog comments are, making the comments seem a lot more important than the article itself? 23:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) ::No, to the best of my knowledge there will be five comments max on a page, and the rest archived. Also, yes, if people hate them, then it makes sense to remove them. 00:02, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Archived? You can still get to them though, can't you? 05:16, August 21, 2010 (UTC) * Yuck, Ajr, just keep your damn shiny features off Brickipedia :P Anyway, if they are enabled, even for the test, I want the ability to delete them :| And don't suggest adding something to the patroller group for deleting comments, because patroller is far too easy to get and I don't trust 3/4 of the people in that group. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 09:04, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Lcawte, you're right. How about the ability for Rollbacks? 10:23, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Not possible. The specific right for deleting article comments is delete, which also allows a user to delete pages. I think that it would be best if this was kept to administrators. 14:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well we know how to solve that one >.>... :P --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:07, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::Yes, we do. >.>... :P-- 20:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::No we don't. <.< 12:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You clearly did not get the hint ^.^ -[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 22:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :I'm guessing we are keeping this forum on hold until Forum:More administrators? is done? --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 07:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Article comments will go on a two week trial as soon as the AbuseFilter extension is ready, whenever that is. 15:44, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Are we doing anything about more moderators? 19:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Nope, although some of the open rfas might pass. 19:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Okay, there's four now, as I just requested it, but I said it was mainly for this. Also, would you like to be nominated for bcrat? (Ajr) 19:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Not right now, but thanks. 19:51, August 30, 2010 (UTC) #For obvious reasons. 04:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Request for article comments to be turned off now # Tried to re-evaluate this not thinking about the last test, but I still hate them. First of all, I was under the impression that admins were promised and to easily remove comment spam, which was the reason why we were going to re-evaluate comments in the first place. That never happened (and if it's a trick to get us to evaluate again after they are turned off again they are turned off again, forget it). Anyway, here's what I've seen so far- at the beginning of the test, comments were actually kind of going ok, there wasn't much spam. But, as it progressed, it got worse and worse. Not just the spam comments that obviously needed to be deleted, but "valid" comments which just have absolutely no point being there, such as "meh" and "cool". How do these help our wiki at all? Apparently, these comments are meant to draw new users to us. In the last week, we had 29 users sign up here. The week before (when article comments were off), we had 36 sign up. Big increase there. I don't know about you other guys, but the main reason why I joined the wiki was to help build up a database of LEGO information, not to comment on sets (or spend most of the time deleting comments from others), if I wanted to comment on things all the time, I would have joined a LEGO forum site instead. So, apart from giving randoms the opportunity to legitimately spam up our pages, and take attention away from the article itself with its huge text size, how do these article comments actually help us at all? 03:18, September 15, 2010 (UTC) #: Wikia isn't enabling either extension for us at this time, but I thought that we could try it out anyways. I don't see how it could possibly hurt us to continue this for the full two weeks, to be honest. Please explain why you oppose another week on the test. Also, the comments have gone much better this time around. Not only are people using them to ask questions, and get answers, but there is more than just "cool" and "neat". This is an encyclopedia, yes, but that doesn't mean that we shouldn't have any community interaction. The aim of comments isn't to get people to make accounts; it is to get everyone involved - even our viewers. So far, it has excelled at that. 04:11, September 15, 2010 (UTC) # True that. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3|''' Open']][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3|' your Heart!]] 01:52, September 16, 2010 (UTC) #:I was agreeing with Nighthawk. -[[User:Mariofighter3|'Mariofighter3: ']][[User talk:Mariofighter3| Open']][[special:contributions/Mariofighter3|' your Heart!]] 11:18, September 16, 2010 (UTC) : Are we voting here or just commenting; anyhoo I don't like them , don't see the need, don't see the advantage, only disadvantage in monitoring them, so if this is where you vote, although hard to tell from what everyones written here and there, then my vote is an oppose. Gladiatoring 12:22, September 16, 2010 (UTC) Neutral # Neutrality killed the cat...probably. I've noticed less spammers this time, but many comments contain horribly written sentences with an excess of spelling mistakes, capital letters etc. One week could not hurt, but its not really used by anyone other than anonymous users. #:It is, and that doesn't matter anyways. If they are being used, then they have and are serving their purpose. 01:37, September 16, 2010 (UTC) # I find the comments okay and like to see how it is accepted by the visitors (the spam/vandalism comments don't really disturb me at the moment). But NHL has got a point... Comments like "cool" are hard to delete since they aren't spam (in the most cases). I don't know, maybe I'll vote to have it on for another week. 12:16, September 16, 2010 (UTC) }} Voting on Article Comments 04:09, September 22, 2010 (UTC) #:We've grown with at least 10 new users in the past week. Nobody starts out as perfect and it's a great way to bring in people who will be helpful in the future. 22:30, September 22, 2010 (UTC) # 22:28, September 22, 2010 (UTC) #Quite hard decision, but finally decided. 07:24, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Remove Article Comments # Per what I said above. Plus the obvious fact of pointless comments clogging up the RC all the time. 04:08, September 22, 2010 (UTC) # I was in two minds about this, but going through the heavily commented Minifigure Series 3 and seeing how useless some of these were, or how the overuse of capitals or stressing of one letter, or terrible spelling, puts me against them. Pretty sad that if you start a new wiki you dont get talk pages, just comments (im hoping you can get them enabled) Anyway, enough rambling about stupid wikia updates... ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:49, September 22, 2010 (UTC) #: Question: Can we block ip's from commenting? ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:52, September 22, 2010 (UTC) # I have hated these. It's nice for registered users to display their feelings towards a set, but the anonymous users just put down gibberish. This would be great if it was for registered users only. That way it encourages the IP's and gets rid of vandalism. If we can't do that, I say gone. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'''360]] [[User:GameGear360/Birthday Card|'One Year on Brickipedia']] 22:20, September 22, 2010 (UTC) # Gladiatoring 22:40, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Comments Is it possible to have comments for registered users only? 10:04, September 23, 2010 (UTC) :Same question as Samdo. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 15:48, September 23, 2010 (UTC) * If we can make it registered only, I would support if they were *tough* guidelines and spam comments and on what to delete and fixing spelling and removing non caps etc. to make them look less offputting. ----- It's Magic - Kingcjc 20:51, September 23, 2010 (UTC) * I agree if registered users only, then I would support also, perhaps by forcing them to register they will also contribute to editing, more than what they may be. Gladiatoring 20:53, September 23, 2010 (UTC) ::Meh, the entire point of this is to get anons involved... 03:20, September 24, 2010 (UTC) * From what I've heard, it's not possible to restrict comments to registered only- it's on for all or off. Also, should this vote close is a day or so? comments have been on for well over 2 weeks now... 06:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) **Yea, I'll contact Wikia and request their removal ;-; 13:42, September 25, 2010 (UTC) }}